By Any Other Name
by NoBodyOfInterest
Summary: Everyone knew the name, everyone had heard the name and everyone knew exactly what the name meant. It could mean red hair and a flaming temper or blonde hair and sarcastic wit. But maybe there isn't as much in a name as everyone seems to think.
1. Weasley

**Hey peopleoids I have not written a story in a while but I have decided to start writing again but first a few quick things**

**1: Review on The Simple Rules of Weasley Life and I'm Serious Sirius because until at least one person does I cannot continue **

**2: Vote on the poll for The Shell so far no one has voted so I am not sure if I should continue with it or not.**

**3: Finally I am considering doing a Reading The Books series as I like to read them but there are very few completed ones please tell me what you think of this idea (it would be for Harry Potter)**

**This is going to have two chapters unless I get some more ideas.**

Weasley.

Everyone knew the name, everyone had heard the name and everyone knew exactly what the name meant.

It meant someone with red hair and freckles. Someone with a flaming temper and lots of siblings. It also meant someone who was courageous and loyal.

It meant someone in Gryffindor that's what being a Weasley was and what it will always be, and because of that...

It meant a lot of nerves for every single Weasley who had ever walked up to the Sorting Hat.

It would seem silly to anyone who was in a family that had people from different houses and it would appear strange to any Muggle born. But anyone else form a large wizarding family understood it completely.

People had often scoffed at him for his thoughts.

"You're a Weasley you'll be in Gryffindor for sure."

"How could you not be Gryffindor?"

"Come on everyone in your family has I'm sure you will too."

But it never helped because he knew none of them understood what it was like.

Everyone in his family had been a Gryffindor which only made it worse if one person only one other person on the Weasley family tree had been sorted into any other house maybe he could deal with it _maybe_ if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor he would be okay.

But it had never happened. He had searched and searched every single record of the Weasley family for even the slightest hint of someone from another house. Hi s search was in vain so even when he rode the Hogwarts Express towards the great castle his heart was still full of dread. As he clambered into the boat he still shook and while he stood there waiting for his name he didn't think he could feel any worse.

The sorting continued and by the time he was called up there was only one other person left behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone slump in their seats and he could almost hear what was on their minds. Then one person said it out loud.

"Oh it's just another Weasley why do we even bother sorting them just put them in Gryffindor and be done with it already."

He didn't even have the strength to look at the person as he dragged himself towards the Sorting Hat dreading the outcome. Everyone assumed he would be a Gryffindor but what if he wasn't he would let his family down and they may never truly accept him ever again.

"_That's not true you know"_

He opened his eyes shocked at the voice then realising that he had already reached the stool and was in the process of being sorted.

"What do you mean" he thought and he could have sworn the hat gave a small chuckle at that.

"_I have sorted eve_ry _Weasley that has ever walked through these doors they would never abandon you I know that for sure."_

He gave a small sigh a know-it-all hat was really not what he needed right now.

"I never said they would abandon me" he thought but he knew that was his worst thought.

But the hat didn't mention this but his voice took on a much more gentle tone _"look kid let me tell you something okay I have only ever met one other Weasley who was as nervous as you are now and do you know who that was."_

He shook his head but the hat didn't even stop.

"_Your father he was the most nervous wreck I've ever seen at Hogwarts when it came down to Sorting but he made it through hand he was fine."_

"Yeah but he was a Gryffindor as well wasn't he."

"_True but I know from combing through many a Weasley brain that there is only one thing that the Weasleys are more than courageous"_

"What" he said highly doubting that this hat knew more about his family than he did.

"_Loyalty" _

He thought about this as the hat continued with his decision his mind racing and his heart thudding then the hat said one word.

The word set everything he had heard and thought over the past few days, weeks and months hurtling around his mind at top speed.

"You're a Weasley you'll be in Gryffindor for sure."

"Oh it's just another Weasley why do we even bother sorting them just put them in Gryffindor and be done with it already."

"_I have sorted eve_ry _Weasley that has ever walked through these doors they would never abandon you I know that for sure."_

"Yeah but he was a Gryffindor as well wasn't he."

"**HUFFLEPUFF"**

The hall was silent. For once in Hogwarts history there was not a sound in the large room he took off the hat to see everyone staring at him in shook and he hung his head in shame.

Then he heard a clap.

One quiet clap that would have normally been lost in this room.

Then another.

He looked up and there he was James Potter and Fred Weasley standing next to the Gryffindor table slowly clapping then Al joined them, then Rose until every other Weasley family member was standing up cheering.

He looked over at the Hufflepuff table as he heard a clap starting there.

Then the Ravenclaws and even some Slytherins joined in with the applause.

He stood up off the stool and made his way to the Hufflepuff table amidst the applause and before he took his seat he looked over at his cousins and sister cheering him on.

So maybe being the first non-Gryffindor Weasley wouldn't be so bad. It may make future Weasleys feel better.

Plus he had heard that the Hufflepuff common room was near the kitchen.

Yes Hugo Weasley was going to like Hufflepuff.

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it but I would like to make some things clear before you all kill me.**

**I believe Hugo would make a great Gryffindor but I like this ending plus I believe he would be very just and loyal which are the traits of Hufflepuffs.**

**Plus believe me this ending was hard to write I had a little internal war with myself over whether or not he should be a Gryffindor but personally I like this ending and it's staying as it is.**

**Well I hope you like it please review as reviews really make my day.**

**See ya later peoples**

**NobodyOfInterest**


	2. Malfoy

**Hello peopleoids I am back once more did you all miss me probably not I mean you probably have more interesting lives than me therefore I doubt you had much time to miss me.**

**I hope you enjoy this story well chapter of it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten these in my last few stories but really let's be honest I highly doubt anyone on here is J.K Rowling**

Malfoy.

Everyone knew the name, everyone had heard the name and everyone knew exactly what the name meant.

It meant someone with blonde hair and a pale face. Someone with sarcastic wit and pureblood parents. It also meant someone who was cunning and sly.

It meant someone in Slytherin that's what being a Malfoy was and what it will always be, and because of that...

Though they would never admit it, it meant a lot of nerves for every single Malfoy who had ever walked up to the Sorting Hat.

Like the Weasleys everyone had always assumed that a Malfoy would be a Slytherin and like the Weasleys only people with a family all in one house would understand.

But unlike the Weasleys there family wasn't that accepting.

It wasn't that the Malfoys didn't care about each other because they certainly did it's just because of titles and labels.

Because; although once again they would never admit it both of those things meant a lot to all the Malfoys.

So if someone in the Malfoy family was in a different house ... Well no one really knew.

Because after all no one had been.

And no Malfoy was going to be the first.

So how would one of them handle it if they were the first?

Once again no one knew.

After all how could they.

This was Scorpius' problem there was no one to talk to about his fears.

He was already nervous enough and when his Grandfather decided to come with him and his parents when they went to Kings Cross it could only got worse.

"Now Scorpius I know you may have heard some things about other houses but you must remember that Slytherin is the best and the only one worthwhile."

"Yes."

"So make sure you're in Slytherin."

"Scorpius come on the train is about to leave."

"Yes Dad." Scorpius got a hug from his mother then turned to his father.

"Now Scorpius I know your Grandfather may have said some things to you."

"He said that I had to be in Slytherin." Draco gave a small nod.

"Ah yes Dad gave me the same speech. But listen Scorpius I understand and of course I want you to be in Slytherin but we will still care for you if you're in any other house okay?" Draco looked into his sons grey eyes almost identical to his own.

"Okay Dad."

"Good now you might want to get onto the train. See you at Christmas."

Scorpius walked onto the train and waved to his parents until they were long out of sight, he then walked until he found an empty compartment. As soon as he did he sat down and simply looked at his lap.

What his Grandfather had said to him made him really nervous now and no matter what he said to his Dad he definitely was not okay. What his Dad had said hadn't helped much either because as he had said he still wanted Scorpius in Slytherin and it wouldn't be the same if he was in any house.

And he couldn't even imagine what would happen if he was in Gryffindor. His Grandfather hating him, his friends shunning him, and his Dad disappointed though he would never admit it.

You see the Malfoys didn't like to admit to anything, particularly their feelings.

Scorpius couldn't stop thinking about houses even as he was joined by some of his friends his mind just keep going back to the Sorting Hat and the Sorting.

The train stopping seemed to come almost instantly and years later at same time.

The boats bobbed up and down as they slowly cut through the glass like water.

And just as was his luck his friends decided it would be a great idea to see how many times you had to rock their boat before it tipped over.

Seven.

And of course all of his friends managed to stay near the boat, but maybe because of the fact that he was neither tall nor over weight he managed to end up a good ten metres away from the boat.

He still believed it was just his luck.

But his bad luck could not stop there, no of course not.

As he began to swim back to the upturned boat none other than the Giant Squid managed to get a hold of him and decided it would be a good time to see how high he could throw him.

Luckily for him the Giant Squid wasn't that good at throwing and Hagrid managed to come in with a quick levitating charm.

He got back to the boat that his friends had somehow managed to turn back the right way.

"Man that was hilarious."

Scorpius just glared at him "Shut it Nott it's your fault the stupid boat turned over in the first place.

The rest of the boat ride was thankfully silent with all of Scorpius' friends sacred of him biting their head of if they so much as breathed to loudly near him.

Scorpius on the other hand never stopped silently worrying about the Sorting.

They managed to get to the grand castle without any other disasters and Scorpius was almost hoping that nothing else would go wrong tonight until they heard a manic laugh in the distance.

Draco had warned his son about Peeves but nothing prepared Scorpius for what the poltergeist did.

Peeves thought it would be a great idea to fly above them and throw water balloons at the first years.

At first Scorpius hardly took notice of the cackling poltergeist. Hey he was already soaking and maybe if Peeves had used clean water it may even clear all the green sludge from the lake off him.

That was until he felt a splat on the middle of his head. He looked up to the ceiling and saw Peeves almost falling out the air from laughter.

Clearly Peeves didn't appreciate being ignored by Scorpius and decided to dump almost a truck load of mud over his head and new robes.

He turned and saw his face in one of the suits of armours shields.

His face was tinged green from the sludge from the lake, he was soaked making his robes look about three times to big for him, his normally almost white blonde hair was now dyed brown from the mud, and his grey eyes were dejected and humiliated.

But as we know Malfoys never admit to their feelings so he ran his hands through his hair to tidy it attempted to wipe the green slime off his face stood up taller and put a defiant smirk on his face; there was nothing he could do about his robes but they would have to stay like that for now.

He turned around to face his peers the smirk still planted on his face.

"First years please come through now to be sorted."

Scorpius' heart gave some somersaults that would earn anyone a place in any circus as he remembered the Sorting. He had completely forgotten about it in light of all his other problems but now he was determined not to show his worry so he walked forwards and was the first of the group to walk into the Great Hall.

And what a mistake that was. As soon as he walked through door there was a loud BANG and a thick yellow fog began to form between him and everyone else.

The fog cleared and Scorpius looked down and saw that his new robes still soaked through were now a bright electric blue and sparkling.

"YES!"

Everyone turned around to see James Potter and Fred Weasley jumping up high fiving each other.

Scorpius straightened his now sparkling robes and began to walk towards the old hat with the other first years following behind him, and even though he could hear the sniggering and giggling behind him he was determined to keep his air of power so he turned around and stared down all the sniggering first years.

As the Sorting began his nerves kicked in again as each person got called up his heart seemed to leap a bit higher as though it was determined to jump out of his throat before he had to get sorted.

"Malfoy Scorpius."

Scorpius slowly walked up to the stool his head held high and the smirk plastered across his faces and eyebrow raised. He ignored the half-hidden laughter has he put the hat onto his head.

Or tried to.

As soon as the hat had even lightly brushed his mud stained hair the hat gave a loud shout.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius stood up quickly and dropped the hat back on the stool as he began to swagger towards the Slytherin table no longer having to try to put a smirk on his face.

Yep he was in Slytherin and most of first years appeared to at least respect him now maybe his luck wasn't so bad after all.

That was until the Slytherin opposite him knocked pumpkin juice all over him.

But by now Scorpius was; as all Malfoys are, a master at not admitting his feelings.

So he raised an eyebrow and put bent his mouth into a smirk.

"I don't think I asked for pumpkin juice Goyle."

**Now I am sorry I'm a little bit late with this but really I'm sure you'll live and really I wasn't feeling inspired the last few days so enjoy a good chapter now than a half-hearted one two days ago.**

**Also about Scorpius' Sorting. First I feel kind of bad I gave him a really bad Sorting didn't I. Second I'm sorry for any of you who were hoping that Scorpius would be in Gryffindor (or any other house) but I like it this way and I really see Scorpius as a Slytherin if you don't agree feel free to tell me but I'm not changing this story.**

**Also about this story in general just because I put someone in a certain house in this story doesn't mean they'll be in that house for every story (though Scorpius will be in Slytherin most of the time) this actually goes for every story. Basically unless I state so my stories do not co-inside with each other.**

**See ya later peoples**

**NobodyOfInterest**


	3. Black

**Hey peopleoids I'm back again**

**Well I'm not going to write another really long authors note just read and hopefully enjoy.**

Black.

Everyone knew the name, everyone had heard the name and everyone knew exactly what the name meant.

It meant someone with black hair and dark grey eyes. Someone with a sharp tongue and strong minded parents. It also meant someone who was cunning and arrogant.

It meant someone in Slytherin that's what being a Black was and what it will always be, and because of that...

Well unlike every other prominent family name in the wizarding world almost none of the Blacks had been nervous.

Until Sirius.

He was silently freaking out.

His family was a lot harsher than others that were all in one house and to make it worse even now his parents weren't very fond of him.

So he had to be in Slytherin.

But he hated his family and everything about them. He hated their cruel ways and their hatred of every muggle born or so called 'blood traitor'.

So he had to be in Gryffindor.

Not that anyone knew or even suspected his internal struggle they were all certain that he wanted to be in Slytherin like the rest of the family. And he certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell them otherwise.

When he got dropped off his mother pulled him aside for a moment and had some last minute words with him.

"Now Sirius you have already been enough of a disappointment to your father and I, what with your pranking and all. But you have to understand that we still need you to be in Slytherin after all it is the best house and the only one worth being in. And you want to set a good example for Regulus now don't you?"

On this last sentence she grabbed his arm and forced him to look into her dark eyes which looked even darker with the only half hidden anger.

"Yes Mother."

"Good now get onto the train."

Sirius began to wheel his trunk but stopped as soon as he heard a shriek coming from one end of the Platform. He turned his head around to see a short girl with long blonde hair running into the train dragging her trunk behind her.

"OI YOU OVER THERE DUCK!"

Sirius flung his head around and quickly leap down as a small blue firework spitting yellow sparks flew over his head.

He slowly stood up again and looked for the person who had called out.

His eyes finally rested on a short scrawny boy with a shock of black hair on top of his getting reprimanded by a woman who Sirius could only assume was his mother.

The boy looked around at Sirius and gave a smirk that Sirius returned then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see his father towering over him.

"That son is James Potter and his parents blood traitors the lot of them and all in Gryffindor you don't want to be mixing with people like them."

Sirius looked back at the bespectacled boy who was still being told of by his mother he reached up to ruffle his already messy hair before looking back at Sirius and smirking again.

"Yes Father."

"Good now get onto the train and write to your mother and I after you've been sorted into Slytherin."

"Yes Father."

Yes Father, Yes Mother those were the only words that his parents didn't seem to hate him saying.

He slowly walked onto the train his spirits sinking with each step he took as each step seemed to bring him closer to his inevitable sorting into Slytherin.

Sirius finally flopped down onto a seat in an empty carriage and looked absentmindedly out the window his mind still stuck on the Sorting.

"Hey anyone else sitting here?"

Sirius turned his head around to see the boy he had seen at the station which his father had identified as James Potter leaning against the doorframe.

"Does it look like anyone is sitting here?" Sirius replied smirking.

"Hey mate I don't know you could be some kind of freak with a whole load of imaginary friends or something." James said as he put his trunk up above him and sat down.

"So why did you set that firework on that girl?"

Their conversation went on for a while talking about pranks and Quidditch and only wandering into the discussion of houses once when a greasy looking boy and a red haired girl entered their carriage.

But although they never really talked about houses Sirius mind never truly left them.

The train was almost half over when a small boy even more scrawny then James his head through their carriage door.

"Um hey I was wondering if I could sit here."

"Sure!" shouted James leaping up and gesturing to a seat next to him.

The small boy walked and set his small trunk above them and sat quietly down.

"So what's your name?" Sirius asked.

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Cool name I'm Sirius and this is James."

"Nice to meet you."

"So Remus where were you sitting before now? You can't have been walking around the whole time."

"I was sitting in a carriage up front but the other people in it were being very noisy and rude."

The rest of train ride went on like this for the rest of journey James almost leaping at the sweet trolley when it arrived.

When it finally came to getting into the boats to head to the castle Sirius' stomach dropped he had almost forgotten about the sorting but now it really showed that it was impossible to escape.

He, Remus and James got into one of the small boats and were joined by a blonde slightly pudgy boy who introduced himself as Peter.

The boat ride was a blur of worries and stress for Sirius though he made an effort to laugh and smile with the rest of them.

It was somewhat sad he was really getting along with James, Remus now that he was less nervous turned out to have a killer sense of humour and a quick wit and Peter seemed like a nice guy of a little bit shy.

But it would be almost impossible for them to be friends as he was sure to be in Slytherin and he would have to be friends with the people his parents choose for him. James was sure to be in Gryffindor and Sirius had already been told he wasn't aloud any contact with him. Remus seemed like the kind of guy who would be in Ravenclaw Sirius vaguely remembered his parents saying that the last Lupin they knew had married a muggle born and that none of them were overly wealthy. And as for Peter well Sirius wasn't sure what house he would be in but he was sure it wouldn't be Slytherin and he seemed like too nice a person for his parents to allow him to be friends with.

So really it was no point getting to be friends with any of them.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up "What?"

Remus gave a small roll of his eyes "We're here."

Sirius gave a small sigh and slowly got up out of the boat and began to trudge into through the grand doors.

As they all stood there in a little bunch waiting to be called through Sirius looked around him trying to find something to distract him.

James seemed just as sure of himself as he had when Sirius had first seen him, James clearly had no doubt that he would be in Gryffindor and everything would be great.

Sirius wished he was that sure.

Remus was looking more and more like he had when he had first entered the carriage as time passed, Remus had no idea what was in store and had a lot of doubts.

But at least whatever happened he would probably be okay.

Peter had never stopped looking nervous ever since Sirius had met him but now he was taking the word nervous to a whole level, Peter; like Remus had no idea what was going to happen and he was very worried about what was going to happen to him.

Sirius knew that nothing bad was going to happen to him during the sorting.

He was worried if he could tell that much from his friends faces could they see how worried he really was? Then again what did it matter he couldn't be friends with them anyway.

"First years this way please."

Slowly Sirius trudged after the other first years and Professor McGonagall as he walked to what he was sure was going to be the end of his somewhat friendship with the others.

Luckily or unluckily for Sirius he was very early on the roll of first years being called. He slowly dragged himself up to the stool and put the hat on his head.

"_Ah another Black"_

"Just put me in Slytherin and be done with it."

"_Now I highly doubt you want me to do that and really I don't think it would benefit anyone if I did that."_

"Huh?"

"**GRYFFINDOR"**

"WHAT!" Sirius stood after his loud exclamation to see James, Remus, Peter and all of Gryffindor house cheering and all of his cousins apart from Andromeda looking as though someone had hit them over the head with a cauldron.

He made his way over to the Gryffindor table still reeling from shock and the look of Bellatrix's face.

Looking back on it he hardly remembered anything else from that night aside from all his friends getting sorted into Gryffindor.

As he got into his dormitory and lay down on his bed he gave small smile until he remembered his father instructions for him at the platform.

"_Write to your mother and I after you've been sorted into Slytherin."_

Sirius smirked at the red silk hangings above him as he thought of his parents face when he found out what house he was actually in.

So he got up and walked towards his trunk and got out a roll of parchment and a quill.

This was going to be a very fun letter to write.

**Well I hope you like that I didn't like it as much as my others but I still enjoyed writing it.**

**I found this one quite hard to write as so many people have different opinions of what Sirius' sorting was like and how he felt about it.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See ya later peoples.**

**NobodyOfInterest**


	4. Patil

**Hello it's me again.**

**Okay well this chapter is a bit different from the others.**

**Also I would like to thank **littlegirlgonemad for giving me the idea for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it**

Patil.

Unlike other wizarding names the Patils weren't really marked down for anything.

Not for being on the good side nor the dark side.

Not for any certain type of look.

And not for all being in one house.

There was only one thing that the Patil family was known for.

Twins.

And twins in the same house.

But as the twins in the Patil family were always in the same house no one had a reason to worry.

Did they?

No of course not why would there be?

Sure siblings didn't always get into the same house but twins were sure to.

So of course Parvati and Padma were no different than all the other twins that had been in their family over generations.

Were they?

No.

They did everything together and liked all the same things they were so similar that there was no way they could even possibly be in different houses.

And that is how they went off to Hogwarts and the sorting. Safe in the fact that they were going to be; without a doubt in the same house.

Because twins always were.

Because their family always had been.

Because of how similar they were.

Or thought they were.

So when they arrived at the great castle they weren't anywhere near as nervous as the people around because they knew that no matter what house they were sorted into they would have their sister.

And so the sorting began with first year after first year being called up to the tattered old hat.

And because Parvati and Padma's fate was so sure they had time to contemplate how long some people took under the hat compared to how it hardly even brushed the hairs of others.

So when Padma got called up Parvati stood up a little bit taller eager to hear the house that she was also sure to be in.

After a few seconds the Sorting Called out her house in the same way it had for everyone else.

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

And so Padma walked over to the Ravenclaw table and gave her sister a small as if to say 'see you soon.'

"Patil Parvati."

She slowly walked up to the tall woman who had before identified herself as Professor McGonagall and the tattered hat sitting; seemingly lifeless, on the stool.

So Parvati gave one more smile towards her sister before carefully placing the hat on her head.

Then she heard one word come out of the hat. One word that stopped her heart and chilled her blood. One word that she new was going to change her life in Hogwarts more than anything else ever could.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Parvati couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

I was like all her certainty, sureness and confidence had suddenly left her and it was all she could do to even take the hat off her head and drag herself to the Gryffindor table.

She couldn't bring herself to look at her sister she could only stare blankly at her plate as the Sorting continued on behind her.

"I'm sorry."

Parvati looked up to see a girl who she assumed was also a first year looking at her.

"What?"

The girl looked at her in confusion. "I said I'm sorry I assume that other girl was your sister."

Parvati nodded looking back at her plate.

"It'll be okay you know."

"How?" Parvati mumbled only have interested. After all what did this girl know about her family and her sister.

"Well you don't have to only be friends with people in your house in fact houses only really define who you have classes with and where you sleep."

"Really?" Parvati looked up a small bubble of hope rising in her.

"Yeah, well that's what my dad told me. Oh I'm Lavender Brown by the way."

"Parvati Patil." The girl now indentified as Lavender nodded her head before turning to the front of the room as man who Parvati already knew to be Albus Dumbledore stood up and began to talk.

She looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see her sister talking to a pretty Asian girl who looked like a second year.

Then Padma looked over at her sister and at the same time they gave each other a small smile.

So maybe twins weren't always in the same house.

Maybe it wasn't always certain in their family.

Maybe they weren't as similar as they thought.

But there was a new thing of which they were both certain.

The Patil twins were still going to be just fine.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it I know it was lot shorter than my other chapters but as not that much is written about the Patil twins (only that they went to the Yule Ball with Harry and Ron and that Parvati was in Gryffindor and Padma in Ravenclaw.)**

**But hopefully you enjoyed the experience of reading it.**

**If you have any ideas or characters you want me to do for this story please tell me as I don't have that many ideas.**

**Now I haven't mentioned this for a while as I'm sure none of you particularly liked hearing/reading it but I really need you guys to A. Vote on the poll and B. Review The Simple Rules Of Weasley Life and I'm Serious Sirius (and maybe my other stories hint hint) because until at least one person reviews and some people vote I can't continue any of these stories.**

**See ya later peoples. **

**NobodyOfInterest**


	5. Dumbledore

**Hey guys I haven't updated in forever but really I have been busy (not really) and I have had no idea what to write about (really).**

**So hopefully this is enjoyable to read.**

**This is going to be a bit different to the other chapters as I have written in second person and it's not going too based around houses and the Sorting.**

**Disclaimer: Come on really well if you really want to know I don't own Harry Potter but not from lack of trying.**

Dumbledore.

Before Albus the name Dumbledore hadn't meant much to anyone it was just another family and that's all anyone ever expected it to be after all not all wizarding families become prestigious.

Until your dear brother went to Hogwarts.

You and Albus had never seen exactly eye to eye before but you always listened to each other and for the most part got along.

But when he went to Hogwarts that all changed.

There were even more people spouting how wonderful he was and he had many new friends including that Doge who worshiped the very ground your brother walked on would probably quite gladly lick Albus' shoes if asked.

So your brother no longer really talked to you.

And when you went to Hogwarts you did as much as you could to distance yourself not just from Albus but from all his success, to prove yourself to be a different person not just brilliant Albus' brother.

It got so bad that he would hardly even talk to you when you were both at home anymore.

But that didn't matter to you; you had gotten too used to it by now.

What really got under your skin and made your blood boil was that now he even ignored your sister.

Ariana. You loved her and you had thought that Albus did to.

And there was one other to blame in this the person who had come and ruined your life more than any other.

Grindelwald. You would never forgive that man for what he did to your family he had made your brother forget about his family and he was the man you blamed just as much if not more for Ariana's death.

To this day you still could hardly bring yourself to remember that day and how Grindelwald had fled without a second though about your sister.

And after Ariana's funeral you had finally had enough. It was the last straw for you; you weren't going to be yet another pawn in your brother's quest to be the most brilliant wizard ever.

Then Potter and his friends came. Yet another group of people who thought light shone from your brother in every way possible.

But you can't deny what they had said got to you more than anyone else had.

You couldn't just ignore the past anymore and you couldn't keep running away.

It was time to finish proving what you had started proving all those years ago.

So after you took one last look at the portrait of Ariana and grabbed your wand of the table you rushed through the passage into the castle.

This was your last chance to prove.

There's more than one Dumbledore.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Now some exciting news (or not you may not really care). I now have the (somewhat) final results for the continuation of The Shell; two out of three people want me to continue the story. Now I say somewhat because if you really don't like the outcome if you haven't voted yet you still can I will keep the poll open till I post the next chapter (unless I get heaps of votes saying not to obviously then I will just take it down) obviously it was a tight poll so you voting could really change the outcome of this.**

**One last thing, thank you for reading and keep the reviews coming they helps so much and they mean the world.**

**See ya later peoples. **

**NobodyOfInterest**


End file.
